


This is Us...

by artsyfangirl3



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, High School Musical References, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfangirl3/pseuds/artsyfangirl3
Summary: After playing Troy and Gabriella in their school's production of High School Musical, Ricky and Nini have rekindled their lost romance. However, things get even more chaotic when their summer camp decides to put on a production of Camp Rock in an actual camp. Between all the practice, the routines, the songs, and roasted marshmallows, what could go wrong for these lovers, come opening night?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	This is Us...

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the finale, Nini has decided to go to Denver but not right away, she instead is debating a counteroffer to attend after the summer and Ricky has no clue.

I think it's guaranteed my favorite place lately is Ricky's bedroom floor only because it's where most of our childhood memories were: Playing make-believe, listening to a CD for the first time, and where I jumped when we watched our first horror movie ever. Yet, here I was lying on the floor, bugging Ricky while he finished packing. That's when it hits me.

"Ricky, are you sure this is a good idea?

"Hey, I thought you loved Theater Camp! You went last summer." 

"Well that was before we were like this," I wiggle our hands linked together and then he shoots me that smile. That smile always makes me melt and immediately I give him a quick kiss. "

"So, I'm a first-timer to theater camp, I'll have you by my side." It was true, who knew the boy who hated musicals would voluntarily go spend a month at a camp to do yet another musical. Then again, he joined a whole school production just to try and get me back, and that worked out. For the best in a way.

"Who else is coming to camp?" He asks as he zips his backpack. 

"Well, I got texts from Seb, Carlos, Ashlynn, and EJ saying they were coming."

"Well, I'm even more thrilled." 

"So you're finished packing?" I ask. 

"For once, I'm done. So what are we watching on our last night of somewhat freedom?"

"We have _Camp Rock_."

He groans, " _Camp Rock_ is awful, Nini, everyone knows that!"

"Ok new theater snob why is it awful?"

"No teenagers talk or act the way they do!"

" _High School Musical_ is the same way and you loved that. Do you even know the plot of _Camp Rock_?"

He thinks for a moment and then he answers, "Demi Lovato falling in love with Joe Jonas in a murky music summer camp."

"I mean, you're not entirely wrong but there's more to it than that."

"Oh like _Camp Rock_ matters! I will, however, watch it only because I love you."

I kiss him and it feels good to have him back in my life, "I love you too, Richard."

"Don't call me that Nina."

"Fine." I get the TV remote and I'm about to start the movie but then Ricky covers my eyes with his hands.

"Ricky, what are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you." He singsongs. 

He puts a blindfold on me and grabs something, "Open your eyes." 

"I can't, you put a blindfold on me."

"Oh sorry," He unwraps the blindfold and once I open my eyes I see a small little box.

"Ricky what did you do?"

"We've been back together for almost five months and this time for good, I wanted to get you a present. Now open it."

I'm smiling so hard and I open the box and there it is. A locket shaped to be a star with "R + N" carved on it.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"Just like you." 

* * *

Ricky is driving and we're on our way to Theater Camp and I feel so in the moment, just plainly happy. As we get to a stop in traffic, he grabs my hand and lightly kisses it and all he says is, "Are you ready for this summer?" 

"I'm ready, just promise me something, Ricky.

"Name it."

"Promise me you won't break my heart ever again." 

"Never again, as long as you we're together and we talk, I will never. Pinky promise." And like that he wraps his pinky around mine, just like we were kids. As Ricky starts driving again, I hear on the faint radio a familiar harmony... 

_Na, na, na, na_

"Ricky, can you turn up the radio?" 

He turns up the radio and we start singing along and the words _You Are The Music In Me_ make us both smile because this is the start of another chapter... the start of something new...


End file.
